Black Sails: Finding Comfort
by Alexander18
Summary: Max has been hurt and needs comforting. Who would help her?


Black Sails: Finding comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters or anything related.

Note: Tree, bags and Void in this story means something else entirely.

Max was heartbroken; Eleanor had hurt her by not taking her proposal and was still reeling from the pain. She wanders across the docks with tears in her eyes and passed a young man who notices her sadness. "Are you okay?" asked the man and Max stopped walking and reply and said "No, I'm not okay, I just broke up with someone who I thought that loved me" and Max began sobbing. The man took her by the shoulders and said "come on, let's clean you up" and he guided her to a building and took her to his room.

"I'm Xanders by the way" said the man as he got a cloth and brought it to her. "Max" replied Max, wiping her eyes and face with the cloth. Xanders sat next to her and said "I can't imagine the pain you are going in but all I can say is that you can get through this, I see how strong you're really are and I know that you would be okay." Max smiled when he said how strong she was and replied "thank you for taking me in but you'll have to know that I am a lady of the night."

Xanders look at her and said "I don't have a problem with that, you're doing what you need to do to live and I can respect that." Max could not help but smile again, Xanders was a nice handsome man and she felt that she could trust him. Max leaned closer to Xanders and said "since you're been so nice to me, I am going to give you something to repay your kindness" and Max kisses him on the lips. They both stared at each other for a moment, and then they suddenly started kissing passionately with each other. Max tongue invaded Xanders mouth and both tongues wrestled with each other.

Eleanor was looking for Max to apologise for hurting her and now wanted to run away with her. As she walked passed building, she saw movement in one window and went to have a look. Her heart broke when she saw Max making out with a young man. She was too late; she had moved on and had forgotten about her. She just couldn't walk away as she paralysed with heartbreak.

Max stripped off Xanders shirt and rubbed his chest as he kisses her neck. He then peeled her clothes off and started kissing her breasts, both unaware that Eleanor was watching. His hands began squeezing, rubbing and massaging Max's breasts which made her moan with delight. "Take me" said Max and Xanders got rid of his pants and positioned her on the bed. Tears fell down Eleanor's face as she watched Xanders thrust in and out of Max's void. Both Max and Xander's groaned as his tree went in and out.

Xanders started humping faster and Max felt pleasure all over her body as he continues. "Yes, yes, Oh Xanders, take me!" moaned Max and Xanders continued thrusting until he fired his load into Max's void while Max received her orgasm. Max smiles as she felt his hot seeds into her void and asked "got room for another round?" which Xanders responded "yeah, I do." Max sucked his tree dry of the leftover seeds and got down on her knees.

Eleanor cried silently, still unable to move from the pain in her heart. She watches as Xanders positioned himself behind Max. Xanders slowly entered his tree into Max's rear end and began humping. Max groans as Xanders does her from behind, thrusting in and out while Max moans with ecstasy. Xanders's bags slapped against Max's bum as he humps her in the bum. Xanders groaned as he felt another load of seeds building up in his tree. After a few more humps, he fired a second load of seeds into Max's butt. Max sighed with relief and pleasure as she felt her bum being filled by Xanders's seeds. Max sat Xanders down and began sucking his tree again which made Xanders groaned "oh Max" as she continues doing so.

Unable to take any more, Eleanor walked away hurt and miserable. She had lost the best thing she had in her life and she regrets turning down Max. Back in Xanders's room, Max was still sucking his tree. Xanders let a moan of joy as a third load of hot seed came out and entered Max's mouth. Max swallowed the seeds with glee and cleaned up the leftovers. They both lay in Xander's bed, with Xanders cuddling Max from behind.

"That was amazing, you're the best lover that I ever had" said Xanders, still breathing heavily from the lover making. Max smiles and says "Max lives to please you." They both kiss on the lips and fell asleep in bed. The next day, Max had become in charge of the other girls and was no longer required to work on the streets. Her only lover was Xanders who every now again brought a beautiful dress for her to wear. They both lived together happy, Max had reached out to Eleanor to end things on good terms. Although hurt at first, Eleanor accepted that Max moved on and was happy for her. Max had finally found the happiness that she wanted.

The end.

Feel free to post reviews for this story and maybe some of my other stories.


End file.
